Friction
by Brown-Eyed-Beauty1998
Summary: If Amy changes her ways, will someone like her more. If she says no, does that mean he'll give up? Rated T for safety. R&R please. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL, SO GET PREPARED. IT"S FINISHED!
1. The Last Straw

**This is going to a full length story; at least 700 words per chapter. There will be two point of views as well; Amy and Sonic. This is not prewritten so don't expect daily updates. Also, if you're reading, review. I feel like no one reads my stories. All characters range in 15-18.**

I opened my eyes to a dark blue room. I yawned loud. That woke Tails up. He rolled out of the bed surprised. I couldn't help but laugh. "If you do that ever again, you'll be sorry!" He was fuming, which made me fall off my bed laughing. No sound was coming out, so I looked like a deranged seal. After I got calm, I looked at him with a smug look on my face. "A 15 year old mutant fox is going to beat a 17 year old speed o' sound hedgehog. Puh-lez!" He smacked with a pillow. I plopped right back onto the bed. With a hand in the air I muffled, "best 2 out of 3." I threw the pillow back at him, making him bump into the nightstand. He knocked down a picture, breaking the glass frame. "Nice going, doofus!" I yelled at him. He just stood there looking stupid, acting like that wasn't true.

"But you-"

I scolded him, "Don't point fingers!" I pointed my finger at him. He was annoyed. He walked into the bathroom as I picked up the mess. I looked at the picture. It was the day after me and tails met. I was 13 and he was 12

_There was a plane flying in the air, being chased by Eggman. The plane got shot down, sending the plane in the water and a yellow blob land into the dirt. Ouch! I ran over to the thing. It looked like a fox about a year younger than me. His glasses were cracked and he was bruised pretty badly. He opened his eyes, clutching his arm. "I'm Sonic, Nice to meet you. Do you have a name, kid?" Why did I call him kid? I was a kid to. I sounded like my dad._

"_Miles Prowers," He reached out his hand. I shook it carefully so I wouldn't hurt him more. I looked at his tail- no wait, tails? Huh, that was strange._

"_That sure is a mouthful of a name ya got there," I started rubbing my chin. It wasn't a mouthful; I just didn't like the name. "How about Tails, Ya know, because of the," I pointed to my rear. He smiled_

"_Tails it is."_

_We started talking at my house. He wasn't around here, but he heard of Eggman. He built that plane himself. I can't even build a Lego plane. I decided to let him stay with me for the time being. I let him have the garage for a lab. He even had a computer with this website called Facebook installed into it! From then on, I considered Tails a brother. If he was hurt, I was hurt. If he was sad, I was sad and all that yadda-yadda._

I had the mess all cleaned up, the picture in a new frame, was all ready for school to be adored by all the girls. I sighed. They loved me. Tails rolled his eyes. He knew when I sighed, I was admiring myself. We went down to eat a quick breakfast. I had a chocolate chip waffle, and Tails had a bagel with cream cheese. _Hmmm, I wonder why?_ I asked myself sarcastically. Tails just started going out with Cream. I was annoyed and happy. I was happy for him, but Cream was a friend of…I shuddered, _Amy_. If she wasn't like, you know, A STALKER I would like her more, but the way she's been acting, I was staying away from her as long as possible. Sadly, I had to go to school with her. I looked at the clock. "Crap, we're late." I and Tails rushed out the door, even though we didn't need to.

I smiled and winked at all the girls, you know, except for Amy, Blaze, Rouge and Cream. Three of the four were taken. Sadly, 3 of the four were taken. "Hey Sonic," said a cute redhead. "Hey, handsome," said her blonde friend. "Hello Sonic," said a _very sexy _voice. In the same tone I replied, "Hello, Knuckles. Let's say we go party in the bounce house?" We both laughed. That was our catch phrase; don't party in the bounce house. Maybe I'll tell you the story later.

"Sonic, My love, I'm here!"

"Dude, chick on the loose. You better run!" I did. Sadly, somebody forgot to close their locker door. I don't know what was worse: my fractured nose or Amy nearly choking me. Either way, I was about to get angry. I couldn't take her anymore. I just had it. I know I'm not that mean of a guy, but this was the last straw


	2. Past and Present collide

"Amy! Get off me NOW!" Sonic was really mad. I let go of him immediately. "I don't know how you started on this, "He pointed between us. "But there will never be you and me, I repeat, NEVER be you and me."

I couldn't believe what he was saying. I don't even get one chance to try_? _I don't know if I was more mad or devastated, but I was giving up. "Fine, Sonic. Guess I won't bother you anymore." I threw my notebook, making papers fly. There was nothing important in there. I had it memorized. They were songs. Songs that I wrote in my free time in class and at home. I walked towards the exit, even though there was a crowd surrounding where I was standing and it was only 9:30.

"Sonic's free of that whack-job," said an annoying voice. I didn't know who she was, but she could have him. I was done with him.

The breeze coming at me was wonderful. I was driving my baby pink convertible down the road. I saw an outlet mall. Why not do some shopping? It _would _make me feel better. I parked next to a familiar yellow car. I smiled. Cream and Vanilla were here. I could maybe meet up with them. I texted Cream on my phone.

**Hey, I'm at the mall. Can I meet you and your mom? ****-A**

**Sure, why the ****-Creamy**

**Sonic broke my heart. This time I'm done. –A**

**Oh. Well come to Rabbit Couture. We'll wait for you ****-Creamy**

I cried and Cream patted my back. Vanilla hugged me. Vanilla and Cream was the closest thing to a family I've had since I was 7

_Thanks, Mommy and Daddy for taking me to the movie._

"_Well, It wasn't my first choice, especially with that crummy usher," my dad grumbled._

"_Relax, Daniel. She just wanted to see the movie. Did you like the- Amy!" My mother exclaimed. She looked up, finding me in the arms of a man._

_ "Nice purse. Give it to me!" He pulled out a gun, pointing it at me. She quickly handed it over, hoping he would spare my life._

_ "How dare you! Give those back to my wife and we won't press charges." The man smiled evilly. "Charge this."_

_My father fell to the ground, not breathing. I and my mother started crying. "Run, Amy. Don't stop running." I did what she told me, then heard a bang, but never stopped running. I was crying more._

_ It started raining as I had nowhere to go. I was only seven, I didn't know my address. I sat down on the curb, getting my dress and hair all wet. My mascara was running. My mom helped me put it on. I'm all alone now. I looked up, seeing a 2 rabbits walking side by side. Her daughter looked the same age as me. The daughter looked at me and started running towards me. "Cream, where did-" She looked worried and followed her daughter towards me._

_ "Make yourself at home. Mine names Vanilla and this is my daughter Cream. You can borrow Cream's pj's for tonight." Her home was beautiful. OUR home was beautiful._


	3. Im In Love with Amy Rose?

The lunch bell just rung at noon, Amy left 3 hours ago to whom knows where. I ordered myself a hamburger as Knuckles got a veggie burger. "Maybe I should've been so meaning to her, maybe I should go look for her." Knuckles dropped his fork and stared at me in awe.

"Sonic the hedgehog, are you actually having feelings for somebody?" He scoffed. "I'm so proud of you." He clapped over dramatically. I threw a fry at him. He caught it in his mouth. "If you go looking for her and say you're sorry, she's going to go all over you, wanting to party in the bounce house."

Oh, that story I was talking about! Yeah, you see. At Tail's 13th birthday, let's just say 2 people were, "partying in the bounce house." I would get more into it, but we have a story to tell.

"Well, I don't care. I got to go apologize to Amy. If the teachers ask, just tell them I had something to do." And I ran out of there, hoping I would find Amy soon. My first priorities would be the girl's houses. She has to be somewhere.

I couldn't believe it, she was nowhere. She wasn't at Rouge's, Blaze's, or Cream's. I would have thought she would be at Cream's. I mean, she does live there. Why does she live there? I mean, it's nice to be with her friends, but shouldn't she be living with her parents? I sat at the coffee shop and ordered a black coffee. It was singing night there. Some of the people were really good.

"Next up is; Amelia Starr!" said the announcer. People clapped lightly. I never heard of her before. Was she our age? A girl that looked a year younger than me came out. Her hair was purple with a black streak in it. A star clip was next to her left ear, which had a music note earring in it. She was wearing a white sweater half top with a black and purple skirt. Black heels were on her feet, finishing her look. She started playing a light brown guitar around her neck.

_Do you recognize me?_

_Standing right here_

_Feeling your heart beat_

_Next to mine_

_Can we never let go_

_Never say good bye_

_Hold on to this love_

_Cause it's rocketing_

_Sky high_

_I know were together_

_Right here, right now_

_But does this love have to end_

_So- oh so soon_

_So tell me now_

_Before I go_

_Will you miss me?_

_When you finally go_

_Solo_

She was both beautiful at singing and being herself. She smiled with her light purple skin glowing. I stood up and clapped. She looked at me, terrified. She quickly ran off the stage. The audience gave each other strange looks, wondering why she ran off. I quickly followed her, hoping to find her _and_ Amy

I ran up and down the stairs at normal speed, in case I saw her. I saw a pink blur. I thought it could have been Amy, but it turned out to be a fat guy with no shirt on. Isn't that illegal? I shook my head. I would never find the girl again, and I wouldn't find Amy for a while. I sure hoped she would forgive me.

"Young Boy, looking for somebody? Perhaps a girl is your search?" I turned and found a fortune teller. She was wearing a purple veil. "Sonic," she started, "She likes you, that's why she ran. But you have to hurry. Someone else will like her as well. I can give you a cheat if you like. Free of charge." That offer was very intriguing. I sat down in the chair across her. She handed me an elixir. "One sip and she's yours forever." And with that she was gone. This was the answers to my prayers. I ran home. If she loved me, I would see her again. That was all it took for me to have hope.

**This chapter was a little shorter than intended, but if you like it, should it matter. This is one of the 3 stories of mine that have been noticed more frequently. Thank you to all favoritetors.**


	4. Future Unravels, Present Crashes

I couldn't believe Sonic came. Did he know it was me? Was he looking for Amy or Amelia? I bit my lip as I looked down at my new self. Cream suggested I go and buy new attire and go to the salon. She knew that always cheered me up, but she never thought I'd go this far. The rabbit came up behind me.

"Amy, you're going to have to tell him," she stated matter-of-factly. I knew that, of course, but just not yet. I don't want him to know. "That was a wonderful song, too. _Amelia…_" She smiled. It was cute when she said that name.

Cream's mom left before I sang. She had to go do chores. When it was chore day, she let Cream do home school, so that's why she was home so early. We walked by a strange little hut, and believe it or not, it said my name. _I've been expecting you, Miss Amy Rose….Come in to find your heart's desire. Your friend may come along as well._ I looked at Cream. That was amazing. We walked inside, marveling at all the beautiful colors along the walls of the hut, the rugs beneath our feet. I even though one was going to start flying! Cream and I walked through strings of blue, yellow, and green beads, showing an empty table, a crystal ball, and a woman wearing a purple veil.

"Miss Rose, I know of your past. I know of the deaths, the broken hearts, and of your sister." She must have been talking about Cream. We were like sisters. I sat down, Cream besides me, as we listened to the woman speak.

"You will have fortune, fall deeply in love with a fox, although times will get rough, you must stick together. You may seem quiet and shy now, but you'll let your true colors out by singing. And that's where your friend, Amy, comes along. Amy is confused, aren't you?" She was right. I nodded while she continued. "2 boys like you, and you will like both of them. But, the second is not who you think. You never thought of a second though, you only thought of Sonic. Choose wisely, but if you cannot, life will help you, although you will have some minor problems." Wow, 2 boys? Lucky me

"That is all I can give you now, but you know enough. I bid you a due. " And with that, the teller left, leaving only a puff of white smoke, and a note? I picked it up.

Sing. Sing now and you'll find him there. Tell everyone, not just a few friends. Post it everywhere you can. _That's _all I can give you. Bye Amy- I mean Amelia :)

Cream and I posted everything we could about our performance. It was going to be at the garden stadium. It was told that 90% of couples that meet there get married. That was the perfect place. We were going to sing a song I wrote. It was a duet, of course. The best night ever was going to be tonight. Tonight was the Romeo and Juliet night, without all the dying and forbidden love.

The crowd was roaring. They didn't even know us, since I was Amelia, and Cream was Sugar. I was wearing a black tube top with a red leather jacket and white pants. Cream-err, Sugar was wearing a brown button up blouse and black jeans. Way to pump up the party, Sugar. I searched the crowd, hoping I would find Sonic, because she said one was not going to be what I thought, doesn't mean the other isn't. Almost on cue, the gang arrived. The music started and I sang the first verse, dancing intriguingly

I go around, thinking I'm the best  
I sure am, because you're a hot mess  
Too bad I can't stay in one simple place  
Because baby, you're not pass first base

Cream Then joined me in the next part

I'm in your bloodstream  
You can't let go of me  
As hard as you try, you know it's a lie  
When you say it don't matter  
And you're not getting served  
On a silver platter

Because I'm your drug  
An angel above  
And that's a guarantee  
A shining star  
And that's who you are  
Too bad you couldn't see

That I'm killing you slowly  
Little by little  
You lose, I win Cuz now  
I'm gone with the wind

Cream sung the last part of the song while I watched the eyes of the audience. Sonic was staring at me, smiling. I looked away, which got rid of his grin. He came to realize something. Before he could say it, the drummer, Randy, slammed down on the drums hard to end the song. The audience cheered, and Sonic tried to get up here. I guess I had to tell him. Before I could go the stairs behind the curtains, something grabbed my hand… Hard.


	5. Protecting dosen't mean Forgiven

**Wow! This story has been favorited almost 10 times! I feel happiness! 2 chapters in a day for you guys! This is going to be another Amy P.O.V because it wouldn't make sense the other way.**

"Oh, Randy. Do you need something? But could you let go? You're kind of hurting me." He tightened his grip on me, making me form tears in my eyes. "Okay, let go now! RANDY LET GO!" How was no one seeing this? I tried pulling away, but he pulled me closer. He whispered in my ear, "Oh, come on love, don't you recognize me?" He smiled, I could feel it. "Think back, remember your favorite movie?" My mouth made an O, and my eyes grew wider. _Give me it now! Charge this…bang. Run Amy….bang._

He loosened his grip so I could look at him. "You killed my parents," I said in a breath. I felt faint. He found me, and he was going to kill me. He reached his hand in his pocket and started pulling something out. He shushed me.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. Under one condition." He smiled evilly. I could imagine what he was going to say. "A kiss, that's all. Is that too much to ask instead of your life?" I shook my head no. He wrapped his arms around me and brushed my purple hair out of my face. "It won't hurt one bit."

The kiss burned my lips. But if it saved my life, fine. I felt something on the back of my neck, slowly going the length. _It won't hurt one bit…_why would a kiss hurt? I was too late. The object went deep, I thought it was going to go all the way, but I heard a familiar voice.

"Get away from her!" And a flash of blue knocked him away from him. I fell to the ground drifting into unconsciousness. I fell and hit a wall, closing my eyes slowly. The last thing I saw was a blue blur, picking me up saying, "You're going to be alright."

I opened my eyes, feeling a harsh pain in my back and neck. I rubbed it, feeling something sticky. Oh yeah, it was blood. I was being carried by something. Make that _someone. _I looked up, seeing Sonic looking straight ahead, with tears forming in his ducts. It looked like he was talking to himself, although it was barely audible, I could hear what he was saying.

"Please don't die, Amy, I need you here with me." Oh my goodness, he cared so much about me. He looked down at me, being happy and relieved I was alive. He smiled, "Amy, are you okay?" I nodded weakly, the pain in my neck strikes once again.

"I can stand, I think." He set me down. I hugged him as hard as I could, which he hug me tighter, but gently. His face rested on my hair as I cried into him. He pulled me away so he could look at me. He wiped my tears away with his soft, gloved hands. He was calmly shushing me.

"Where do your parents live? I'll take you to them, I'm sure they like to know-" He was slightly dragging me, but I stopped and he turned around.

"Um, you can just drop me off at Vanilla's-"

"No, it's alright. I'll take you home to your mom and dad." I wish he would stop saying that!

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Oh, because it would be strange to see a boy they've never met carrying your sliced neck daughter home?"

"No, it's just that-"

"They wouldn't like me?"

"No! It's just that-"

"Then _why, _Amy!"

"Because they're dead! The only way you could see them is at a funeral! Okay!" The tears started falling again. He held me close again.

"Amy….I'm so sorry. I didn't know." I wiped my eyes. My make-up was probally smuged horribly, but I didn't care, It was nothing more. I looked at him one more time, and our eyes locked. He leaned in for a kiss.

"No!" I said, pushing him away.


	6. School Blues

Why wouldn't she kiss me? Was it because I was moving too fast? She did just tell me her parents died when she was little, for Pete's sake. I feel so bad for her. And I kept asking her questions about them? I felt so stupid, but she was just so beautiful.

"Sonic, you said yourself that we would never be together. So, just because I've changed, don't pretend like my memory has too." She walked off, leaving me in the light of streetlight. I walked home slowly, I didn't really want to go home, but it was late. I looked at my watch. 10:30 p.m. I yawned. I guess I was pretty tired.

"Sonic? You okay? Oh! How's Amy? Was she alright? Did-"

"You know Tails, I'm really tired! I'll answer your questions in the morning. Good night!" I said harshly, turning off the light. Although it was dark, I could see he was upset. I never talked to him like that. "Tails? You awake?" No answer. "Well if you are, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get mad. It's just…" I trailed off. I was just talking into darkness.

"It's okay," he said in a whisper. "I get it, you're mad. I'll talk to you in the morning." I smiled up to the ceiling. I could never go to sleep knowing Tails was upset.

I turned on my music player and put my headphones. It was _Amelia Starr _singing _Sk8er Boi Remix. _It was changed so the boy turned down the girl, losing her. I changed the song before the bridge, which would've just made me more depressed. I closed my eyes, thinking of Amy Rose.

Tails and I did our daily routine and on the way to school, I told him about Amy. "Wow," was all he could say. I wasn't surprised. "And she's still happy?" I nodded. Why shouldn't she be happy? I shook my head, trying to clear my head. Tails flew ahead of me, which I let him.

I enjoyed the fresh air. It was soothing. I was interrupted by the fox, panting with the amount of flying. "You got to come see this!" I rushed into the doors and marveled at what I saw.

"Thanks," said Amelia, I mean, Amy.

"No problem, I'm Knuckles, Nice to meet you." He was helping her pick up some books that she dropped. He wasn't the only one flirting. Shadow was there, as well as Espio, Charmy, Bean, Mighty, Ray, and Scourge, although I thought Scourge was dating Rouge.

I walked up to Knuckles, "Why were you flirting with her?"

"Because she's new. Do you know her?"

"Yeah, I know her, so do you! She's-" I stopped. She was Amelia now. I just walked away, trying to get away from the, madness. Gym was worse than this morning's encounter.

"Hey, Espio, why don't you use your invisibility to snap a pic of the new girl," suggested Scourge. Again, Rouge is his girlfriend! I knew Espio wouldn't do it, which he didn't. they all looked disappointed at that. Music wasn't so bad, though. I was able to hear her sing again.

_So tell me now_

_Before I go_

_Will you grab the wheel,_

_So we don't go outta control_

_So here we go_

_Starting now_

_The bullet's shot_

_The race is on_

_So hurry up_

_And make it right_

_So it's not too late_

_And not too soon_

_When you kiss me_

Everybody cheered when they heard her sing. She smiled, she was so beautiful. They didn't know it was the same girl they grew up with these past few years. They didn't know her parents were dead. And they didn't know that I was falling head over heels for Amy Rose, but not for her looks…Hopefully.

**Sorry, this chapter wasn't 700 words, but I got the plot out for this chapter. Keep reading.**


	7. Love Is More Than Kissing

I was sitting at the café with Cream. I sipped my vanilla steamer while she drunk her latte. "So," she started as she traced the rim of her cup. "Are you sure you're okay?" I nodded. Last night was pretty rough on them, seeing me come home in blood.

_It started raining after I left Sonic. What a jerk! If a like him, he flips out, but if he likes me, it's all jolly good. He's going to have to work way harder than that! Cream and Vanilla's house was only a few feet away. My cuts started bleeding again and some bruises started to form on me. I started feeling faint again, but I kept myself steady. I knocked on the door, revealing the terrified mother figure._

_"Oh my goodness, Amy! Cream! Start a bath."_

"_Why….Amy! Who did this to you? I'll go start a bath with antiseptic." And she ran up the stairs. My steady act started wearing off and I fell to the ground, but after a few minutes I got back up. When I opened my eyes, I was in bed in pajamas, cuts bandaged, and about 5 blankets on me. I walked down the stairs, finding the usual breakfast: Waffles, Bacon, Eggs, and OJ._

_"Randy told me you were going to a party, but you had to be 16 to get in. I'm so sorry I never knew he was lying." She looked like she was about to start crying. I hugged her._

_"It's not your fault." I let out a puff of air. "I found out he was the guy who killed my parents." Vanilla dropped the fork she was holding, and Cream's eyes widened. "What!" They said in unison._

_"Sonic came to rescue me after he did this," I pointed to my neck._

"_Did you guys' ki-" Cream started, but I stopped her midsentence._

_"Do you remember what he told me? I'm not letting him off that easy." I looked at the clock and wiped my mouth free of any crumbs. "We're late." And Cream and I walked out the door off to school._

"Um, Amelia…" She still sounded so cute trying to get use to the name. "The hero gang's here." I looked to where she was pointing; Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were there. I hid in my menu and told Cream, "Go ahead…"

She squealed and went up to her boyfriend, Tails. I heard him say, "Hey, beautiful," and kissed her on the cheek. I knew that they liked each other, but they just recently got closer. Cream led him to the table, which of course Sonic and Knuckles followed.

I never made eye contact with Sonic when he said, "Hey, Amelia." Knuckles waved, trying to get my attention. I waved back, not looking once again. I took another sip, but I drunk it too fast.

"Crap!" It burnt my tongue. Knuckles and Sonic looked over.

"You okay?"They said together. I nodded.

"Just drunk it too fast. Silly me," I threw off a quick but cute smile. Knuckles smiled back. Sonic looked jealous. Did he really like _me_ or just my appearance? Sonic handed me a book.

"Thought you'd want this," and he got up and left. I opened up the pages, finding it was my song book.

"_Fine, then Sonic. Guess I won't be a bother anymore." I threw the book at him._ I remember that, and he must have too. I saw there was a note in the back.

-I'm so sorry Amy. Please forgive me- Sonic

I looked to where he ran off. I heard Knuckles say, "What's his problem?"

"Probably just something with saving the world," I suggested with a chuckle. He smiled once again. He whispered in my ear. "Let's say with ditch this place." I nodded. I actually kind of liked him. I held his hand and we left.

We were at his house. I was never there before. I looked around. The walls were grey with white doorways. He had wood flooring and stairs. I guessed his bedroom was up there. I looked around at the pictures on the wall. I saw some of him and Sonic, Him and Tails, and one of him with his arm around a girl. She had blue eyes and was a yellow echidna. She was beautiful.

"Whose this?" I asked, pointing to the girl. He walked over and sighed.

"She was my sister. She got killed by a car aciident."

"I know how it feels to lose somebody. I lost my mom and dad when I was 7. They were shot down in front of me." I hated bringing it up, but with knuckles, I felt comfortable.

"I guess we both have it hard," he said with a chuckle. He looked at me with his amythest eyes. I was losing my cool.

"Yeah, really hard." I leaned in, and he leaned in as well. We kissed a sweet kiss. He put his hands on my face and I put mine on his shoulders. We went to the couch and continued kissing. We heard the door open, and we stopped.

"What the hell?"


	8. Missing & Heartbroken

It was one, big stupid mistake to come here. I wanted to tell Knuckles about Amelia being Amy, but Tails said I should calm down and wait. I ignored him. I sped to Knuckles house as fast as I could. I knocked on the door. I received no answer. I tried once more, with the same result. After that, I tied opening the door, which it was open. I stared at my worst nightmare; knuckles and Amy were kissing.

They looked at me, Amy with fear in her eyes, Knuckles with smugness. Amy got up and dusted off imaginary different dirt. Knuckles stood up as well and stormed up to me. "What makes you think you can just barge in my house!" He was fuming. I calmly answered back.

"What makes you think you can tell me to run from her, but you go for her?" Amy's eyes widened. She knew I was going to tell.

"What do you mean hedgehog?"

"You were kissing Amy, you know, the girl you called crazy?" Amy got mad and looked at him.

"You said that about me?" She was upset now.

"I said that before you changed." She gasped and slapped him.

"Somebody just got powned." I said with a chuckle. Knuckles ran for me, knocking me through the wall of his house. We were rolling down a hill. We landed by a lake.

"Listen, stay out my life hedgehog!" He tried to punch me, but he hit the ground. I rolled so I was on top of him. I put his head under the water.

""If she likes you, fine! Just don't _ever_ think about hurting her." I got up and left, leaving the echidna soaked and mad.

When I got home, I saw a note on my bed. It was from Tails.

**Cream said Amy wanted me, you, Knuckles, Amy, and Shadow to go to our meeting place tonight. I went to work after dropping Cream off. Be home at 5.**

I looked at the clock. It said 4:30, so I still had time to get done. I decided to get a shower. The first spritz of water was freezing, making me jump and get soap in my eyes. I reached for a towel out of the shower, but ended up knocking a bottle down.

After I got the soap out of my eyes, I looked to see what I had knocked over. It turned out to be the Elixir. I then realized something. If I wanted Amy to like me, I wanted her to really like me.

It was 7 p.m. and everybody but Cream and Amy was there. Why weren't they here? Did something happen? I considered going to look for them until a rabbit came in panting. I looked behind her, only to find she was alone. I stood up, "Where is she?"

Cream started crying. "She's missing. I have no idea where she is. We looked everywhere, but she is nowhere to be found."

Oh my gosh, she left? I had to find her. "Cream, I'm going to look for clues. Tails stay here in case she comes. Knuckles, you check the west, and Shadow, you get the East."

Shadow grumbled to himself. "I'm not even a part of this story! Why am I here?" But everyone did as they were told.

Cream led me to her house, in hopes of finding a lead. I ran up to her room, amazed at how it looked. There weren't sonic posters plastered around the room, or plush dolls of them holding hands. He looked on her nightstand, finding a collage of photos. There was pictures of her and our friends, drawings of hers (Whish were really good!) and one large picture that it was centered on. It was of her as a baby, being held by her mother. She was standing by her father. They were high class people, it appeared. Amy was pink, his favorite color on a girl. He hated her new look. Maybe when he found her he would tell her that. I saw her notebook she threw at me underneath the picture. I carefully moved the picture and opened to a page which apparently had a poem.

_If all hope is gone_

_I shall sing a song_

_About pearls, gold and lace_

_At my one favorite place._

I knew where she was going. I ran as fast as my feet could take me. I had to find her before it was too late


	9. Memories and Happy Endings

I was going to Paris, hoping to be noticed there. I remember when I decided this was my dream. I was in 7th grade Creative Writing 101.

_Does anybody have any dreams was what the teacher had asked the class. I raised my hand calmly.  
"I want to go to Paris and sing," I said dreamily. The class then started laughing. "What?" I asked. The teacher calmed them down. I was going to show them._

Today was the day where I was going to be able to prove myself. I wasn't just leaving for my dreams. I thought it would be best if I left Mobius, I could just live there and nobody would care about me being gone. I pulled out a scrapbook of mine, looking at all my memories. The first picture was of me and Cream on my first day of school. The next one was us at the middle school dance. Cream and I went solo. I smiled. I had such great memories with Cream. I was going to miss her.

The next few pages were my drawings. The first drawing was of Tails. He was in his lab coat and glasses, working on a project, where Sonic was messing with everything. Underneath it was the photograph of it. I remembered that day, and I always laughed thinking about it.

"_Tails, what's this do?" and then there was a puff of smoke and a shrill scream. Sonic came in covered in white cream, along with brown and pink cream.  
"I see you've found my sundae machine…Stop going through my stuff or I'll delete your Facebook account!" I walked over to Sonic and wiped pink off his cheek. "Strawberry, yum!" Sonic grumbled angrily. That only made it funnier._

Then there was also a drawing of this girl. I never met her, but I drew her bunch of times. She was light pink similar to me, and she wore a dress that was Victorian style. Her hair was pulled up in a curly up-do and had cobalt eyes.

The last page had 2 pictures I drew that had changed my life. One was an oil painting of me and Sonic. We were standing in the rain. I should have kissed him then, but if I did, I would have just doubted myself.

_They are dead! If I want to see them, I have to go to a funeral!" Sonic Hugged me. He was so warm, I never wanted to let go._

The other one was of Knuckles and me. We were standing in front of the picture of his sister looking into each other's eyes. We were so alike, and he knew what I had to go through. But those things he said about me before I changed, they hurt. He only likes me for my looks.

I looked through my book again, getting worried. I couldn't find the picture of my family. I searched through everything in my suitcase. Nothing was there. I put my face in my hands. That was my only picture and I couldn't get it again.

"Looking for this?" said a familiar voice. I looked up, gasping at him. I stood up and hugged him.

"How did you know I was here?" I put the picture in my book.

"When you said your dream in seventh grade…I never laughed. I wanted to go with you." I almost cried. I kissed him, and he wrapped his arms around me. We were interrupted by the flight attendant.

"Could you take a seat? The plane has taken off." I looked at him and smiled warmly.

"Looks like I'm going to Paris," I said with a chuckle.

He held my hand. "Look's like _we're _going to Paris." I was happy wherever we went, as long as I was with him.

**Oh no, it's not over yet. You HAVE to find out what happens in Paris. Maybe someone will get a **_**ring…**_**or jealousy, perhaps. This is about the ¼ point!**


	10. The First Day

I finally gained Amy's trust. I gained it without using anything. She fell asleep on my chest and I stroked her hair. She was still so pretty, even though she was still purple. She started moaning softly, talking in her sleep. "I love you, Sonic." I kissed her forehead. I loved her too. I truly did. I heard the pilot say we were descending. I gently shook Amy.

"Wake up sleepy head, we're here." She smiled and opened her eyes. She yawned softly.

"Ready to go to Paris," Amy asked. I smiled because I was.

"Sonic, look at this!" she said dragging me. She took me to a small market and I looked at the outfit she was showing me. It was a pink sundress with flowers, a black beret and flats. I thought it was cute, so I bought if for her. I was going to give it to her, but quickly pulled it away. She put her hands on her hips. "Hey, what gives?"

"You can have it _after _you go pink." We both smiled and walked over to a beauty salon. After 30 minutes, she came out slightly different, but the same. Her hair was wavier and longer, but I liked it. "Beautiful," I said as I kissed her warm, pink cheek and handed her bag. My stomach growled through my shirt.

"Oh, are you hungry? We can go eat..."

"Oh, I'm fine," I lied. It growled again.

She grabbed my hand. "Let's go." And she dragged me to an outdoor restraint. The menu was in French, but I knew how to say steak in French. Amy only got water and bread. She seemed fine with it. I hope she always ate like that.

After eating, we went to a little club. I asked Amy to dance, which she gradually accepted. We danced to smooth jazz. I looked at Amy and smiled. She kissed me and wrapped her arms around me. I kissed her back. We decided to go and rent a hotel room (For shelter, you naughties!) and ended up at Tout ce qui brille hôtel , or All that Glitters hotel.

It had a living room and a couch, which is where I would sleep and a bedroom where Amy would sleep. I looked around for sheets and pillows. I threw one at Amy, which made her plop on the ground. I laughed, which she hit me back, making me fall straight back across the length of the couch. She came over to laugh in my face, but I pulled her down, making her giggle.

We sat there on the couch, just cuddling. We were okay doing just that. I smelt her hair. "What….are you…doing?" I laughed.

"Sniffing your hair. It smells like vanilla shampoo." She smiled sweetly; I kissed the top of her head, then her forehead. I went to her neck, and finally her lips. This kiss was much more intimate than our past ones. We stood up, still kissing, and went against the door. I loved Amy, I just didn't want us to go this far. I pulled away and breathed. "We-" She put her finger to my lips.

"I know. I'm going to go get ready for bed." And she closed the bedroom door. I waited until I heard the shower run before I sat down on the couch. I put my face in my palms. I decided to call Tails. He answered tiredly. He must have never read the caller i.d.

"Hello. Who is this?" He yawned into the receiver. I forgot about the time difference in Mobius. It was about 3 a.m.

"It's only Sonic the Hedgehog. I can call back later-"

"No!" he suddenly perked up. "Where are you? Did you find Amy?"

"Yeah, we are in Paris." Even though I couldn't see him, I knew he had a WTF face. "Long story, but tell everyone when they're awake that we're okay and we'll be back on Monday." Before I even finished, the phone made a call ended noise. Thanks douche!

I fixed my bed, waiting for Amy to be done. I then heard the water stop. My turn! I smiled


	11. We're All Friends Here, Right?

I sat on my bed, covered in my pink cotton pajamas. They were my favorite ones. I liked how they felt on my sensitive skin. Sonic had just gotten into the shower, but I caught a peak of him with no shirt on through the crack on the door. He then closed it. I hoped he never saw me. I lay down, letting the pillow take the shape of my head, which was slightly reeling. The kiss with Sonic was still on my lips. I wanted to wait until I knew the time was right. I heard a knock at the door. I wasn't expecting anybody and it was 8 p.m, so it wasn't the maid. I rolled my eyes shocked when I heard who it was.

"It Knuckles. I know you're in here Amy! We have to talk!" How did he even know I was here? I never told and even if Sonic told, wouldn't he know he was here?

"I'm in the shower!" I yelled, but he opened up the door after picking the lock. Crap! I quickly opened the bathroom door. Making Sonic peek his head through the curtain. "Amy? Wha-" We both looked at the door that was opening. I quickly pushed his head in and went in as well, avoiding looking down. I covered his mouth to avoid him yelling when Knuckles talked.

"Guess you really are in the shower." I could see his shoulette. He was rubbing his neck. "I'll see you tomorrow, then. But you can't avoid me." And Knuckles then walked out of the hotel room.

"Somebody's a bit desperate to see me," He said jokingly, pointing at my feet. I still never looked down.

"Shut up!" I walked out of the shower, draining my hair. I went to go get a new pair of pajamas, but just my luck! This was my only pair. "Man!" I sucked on my teeth.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked, walking out with his on and wiping water out of his ear.

"I forgot another pair of pajamas."

"Don't worry about it," He said reassuringly. He started taking off his shirt that was 2 sizes big. So It was huge compared to me. "Here, this should do it." He smiled, which made my legs feel like jelly.

I went into the bathroom to change, but before entering I told Sonic, "Thanks. I…" I changed my thoughts. I couldn't say it yet. "I'll be out in a minute." He nodded and sat on the bed. Was he waiting for me? I laughed to myself when I closed the door. He was like a dog. A loyal companion you can always count on.

I woke up in the morning and looked to my side, hoping to see him. Sadly, there was only an untouched pillow and blanket. I frowned and bit my lip. I sniffed the air, which made my frown disappear quickly. I slid out the room, pointing at the blue hedgehog, which did the same thing on instinct. At the same time we yelled.

"Chocolate Chip Poptarts!" We paused for a moment. He grabbed the canister. "with a little whip cream. Not a dollop or a swallow, but the whole dang bottle!" I sat down in the revolving high stool. After one go, I put my elbows on the table. "How did you remember after all this time?"

"Amy," He gave me a smug look. "I never stopped thinking about it." He sprayed some of the whipped cream in his mouth. I wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Hey, I can do it my self!" he said playfully. I laughed, and he joined me. He picked a pop tart and 'popped' it into my mouth. I bit it, letting the whipped cream and chocolate chips melt in my mouth. Now he was the one wiping my mouth.

"Haha revenge. I get it." I kissed him, with clean lips. He invitingly opened his mouth, letting me venture inside. His mouth was warm. I hated pulling away, but I needed air. I gasped when we broke apart. "Wow," was all I could say. He just nodded, probably thinking the same thing. I decided to break the silence.

"I hear they have a great pool," I smiled. He shrugged. I knew he wanted to go. I went to go put on a bathing suit. I knew I packed that.

I was wearing a pink bikini with white stripes. I had Ray Bans on and white flats, along with a tote. I had to look nice for the pool, and Sonic, of course. Sonic was wearing blue trunks with a white band around his waist. I skipped a lot of meals to be able to look good in this, and I only lost a pound! I had to keep working hard to lose some weight. I was using the pool as an excuse. I heard the elevator ding as I held Sonic's hand. We had only 2 days left here. I had to make them memorable.


	12. Swimming Is Fun! Unless It Rains

I watched Amy as she walked out of the elevator cart. She was wearing a bikini, flats, glasses, and a tote bigger than her. I think she was over-doing it. I sighed. _Girls._ Amy looked at me. "Do you want to go?" She was worried. I shook my head yes.

"Of course. It's an excuse to spend time with you. Do you think you could cover up though, in case…?" She knew who I was talking about. We had no idea where Knuckles was, or if he was even here. She pulled out a white cover up and slipped it on. She pulled on the drawstrings so you could only see her nose. I loosened them. "Okay, no need to be like an undercover agent…" She laughed her cute little laugh.

The pool wasn't very crowded, and it's a Saturday. I saw 2 seats inside a cabana and we sat down in the shaded tent. "Oh, how wonderful," she said thoughtfully with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back. Shade and hiding place, nice. We sat down at the table that was inside. "You don't like the sunshine?" She said coyly.

"Well, not when it's melting my skin," I replied back with a smirk. I took off her glasses so I could see her light green eyes. They were similar to mine, only hers was a bit lighter. "No need for the glasses. I want to see those grassy pearls." I pecked her cheek, her soft, warm cheek. She stood up and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, were going swimming." We walked out, finding we were the only people there, literally. It was still open though. I waited until Amy was close to the ledge to push her into the water. Too bad I never noticed her hand on my leg. I was pulled into the water.

It was cold and crystal, but I got used to it. I looked around for Amy, only to find her on my back. Even though we were anthromorphics, we still went up when we needed. I popped my head out of the water, Amy following. "What time was it when we left the room?" I questioned as I looked at the sky. It was gray.

"Two, why?" She then looked up, seeing the same dull sky. "Guess that ruins our pool day," she said with a sad chuckle. I looked at her with a smirk.

"Only our pool day. Let's go play your favorite game…"

Her eyes lit up. "Hide and seek?" Yes, even though she was 17, 18 tomorrow, she still loved hide and seek. Also, I remembered her birthday. It was the day I met her. She was 10.

_Tails and I got onto the egg crate successfully. Stupid old me accidently pressed the self-destruct. We ran around, hoping that no one else was on there. Eggman was long gone. What a wuss. We checked the cells, and when I thought everyone was gone, I felt Tails tug on my shirt. "Sonic…Look!" I turned myhead in the direction of his finger. I saw a pink hedgehog. Tails picked the lock and I scooped her up._

"_I'm," she coughed. "Amy Rose, nice to meet you." She was from around here, I knew that. I just never met her face to face. Cream always talked about her, which Tails would bring home to me. I never would have thought she would have went gaga for me, though._

We were in the room, but we were still wet. I was searching through the room; the closets, under the bed, and the kitchen, but I couldn't find her. I walked out of the living room and into the bedroom. I saw the hedgehog on the bed. Her eyes were glassy with tears.

"Amy," I walked over to the bed and put my arms around her. "What's wrong…And where were you hiding?" I asked to lighten the mood. She never laughed.

"Sonic, we graduate in two months!" She was right. She stood up and looked at me. "What are we going to do? Are we going to be able to stay together. You have to join the resitence and I have to stay with Cream and Vanilla before I do." I looked at her like she was considering something crazy. She was.

"I could _never _go into the resitence without you. They can wait 2 years." She smiled at what I was saying. I could stay for 2 years, as long as I got to stay with Amy. "Let's go get dinner. I'll go get ready, and so should you." She pecked my cheek and went into the bathroom. I walked over to the drawer near the bed. I opened it carefully so she couldn't hear. I waited until I heard the shower run. I pulled out the black velvet box.

"Tonight's the night," I whispered to myself. Tonight was the night I was going to make her mine. I know I've been moving fast, but I've known her for 7 years. I just hoped she would say yes.


	13. Now Where Did That Get There?

**Lucky chapter 13! Well you need to give me two reviews for the next chapter. Here we go...**

The stinging pain in my eyes just went away. I had gotten shampoo in my eyes and had to spend 15 with the bubbles still in my hair to get the soap out of my eyes. I wrapped my hair in a towel as I read the back. I rolled my eyes when I read it.

_**Temporary Discoloration will occur if in eyes.**_

Really? I asked myself sarcastically. I took the towel off my hair and wiped some of the steam from the mirror. I gasped as I saw my reflection. The girl I had been drawing was me. My eyes were cobalt, similar to Sonic's shade of blue fur. The popping blue color made my skin color look paler, which is just what I needed. Sike! I did my make-up smoky purple eye and curled my hair with a curling iron. I pulled half of it up in a bun and the rest down below it.

I walked out to a very handsome hedgehog wearing a black tuxedo. He was very dressy, so I was happy I went with my selection. I was wearing a sparkling white mermaid dress with a black choker. I had a black block bracelet on my arm. I rested my hands on his shoulder. "Someone's been preparing." I flashed a smile. I hoped I never got any of my pink lipstick on my teeth. I rolled my tongue over my teeth. I was good.

"Oh, Is that so? Why don't you look in a mirror…?" He looked at me strange. Observant much? "Your Eyes….They're different."

"It was the hotel shampoo," I said defensibly. I looked at him once more. "You clean up nice, though" I said in barley a whisper. He kissed my cheek gently.

"So do you." He held my hand and we walked downstairs. He told me he would've got a limo if I wanted, but I wanted to be able to drive around in his car. Why did he have a car? Who knows why? But it was a good one. It was a black Mercedes Benz. He opened the door to let me inside. I could tell it wasn't his because it smeeled new. And the fact that we flew here.

After a small drive, we went into the restraunt. I figured I could have more than a slice of bread. The valet took our car as we walked under the streams of yellow bead lights. We were greeted by a French waitor with a white suit and a black moustache. "Mister Sonic, your reserved table awaits."

I glanced at him with a confused look. He got a speacialy reserved table. We were led to a secret passageway upstairs. It revealed a large, glass walled floor with a beautiful view of the effiel tower. There was only one table and no one else was here. I looked at Sonic with a smile, tears budding at the rims of my eyes.

"You did all of this…" I spun around the room, being catious I never tripped on my heels. "For me?" He walked over and held my hand with his. He looked at me with comforting eyes.

"I would do anything for you Amy. Now come on, let's have dinner." It was just prepared. It must have been there before we came so we wouldn't be interrupted. I liked that. We shared a shrimp cocktail and a steak.

Sonic stood up and held out his hand. He led me over to the window. He pointed at the tower. "See that?" I nodded. "Remember this place." _How could I forget it, _I wanted to say, but I remained quiet. "Now, look at the clock on the wall." It was , now what?

"Miss Amy Rose…" He got down on one knee. I covered my mouth with both hands to cover my squeals of happiness. "Will you marry me?" I nodded as the clock struck 11:11. I wrapped my arms around him and he spun me around.

When he set me down, our eyes locked. I looked at him closly. "What did you wish for?" I asked questionly. With that, he kissed me passionately. I wish that kiss would never end, but he sloly pulled away.

"It already came true, Amy." Almost on cue, a firework came shooting out from behind the tower.


	14. Did You Miss Me?

I was lying next to Amy. She was now in my shirt _again_, but I liked it. She was going to be my wife in 1 month. I knew it wasn't a lot of time, but I needed to be able to know she was mine. Speaking of weddings, I couldn't imagine what Amy would look like in a wedding dress. Beautiful, of course, but what I really couldn't imagine how stressed she was going to be.

I woke up and decided to go get something to eat from the kitchen. I was surprised when I saw the pink hedgehog making breakfast. I looked around; bacon, eggs, toast, and pancakes. "Are you making a breakfast for us or the whole military?" I thought out loud. She chuckled.

"It's distracting me," she said calmly.

"Distracting you from what?" She then kissed me. "Oh…._that._" I smiled and took a piece of toast. Surprisingly, it wasn't burnt. "You know we go home today…" She then frowned.

"I know, but at least we'll be leaving as fiancé and fiancée. Oh! What will we tell the others?" I shrugged and took another bite of toast.

"Something, I guess. 'Hey guys, I and Amy realized we had a relation in France and decided to choose to get married.' How's that?"

"They will think I'm pregnant if you say 'relation.'" She finger quoted the last word. "How about, we just say that we love each other and just want it to stay that way." I nodded. As long as we were getting married, I would be fine saying, 'A monkey told me to marry Amy in my dreams so I did, but it turned out it was real life.' I walked into the bedroom and started packing our clothes. Pajamas, socks, tees, pants, and shoes were all stuffed into my suitcase. Amy's looked like it was about to explode.

We drove to the airport in almost silence. We only had a small conversation. "Are you ready to go home to Mobius?" I asked her casually. We both let out a breath.

"Yeah, I miss the gang." She held my hand. "_And _I want to see your room. You saw mine!" She laughed, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Alright, I can show you tomorrow after school." She nodded in victory. She had a smug smile on her face.

"Hey, and listen." She looked up at me with her now-green eyes sparkling. "We'll always be Sonamy." She put her hand to her chest with a smile.

"You mushed our names together? Awww" She looked like she was going to hug me, but she didn't want us to crash. We then arrived at the airport. Amy got out and held her suitcase with both hands. I gave the keys back to the rental box and got my suitcase. I looked at Amy's cothes. She was wearing a pink sundress with yellow daises. She had a big floppy hat on and white sunglasses on. Still beautiful as ever.

The plane ride wasn't as long as last time. Probally the time difference. Instead of driving, we went the old fashioned way; Using your speed of sound speed to get home immeadiately. We went through the forest to get hoe though. We enjoyed it; the trees, the smell, the flowers. We would come back later, though.

After dropping our stuff off, we decided to go meet the others at our usual hang-out: The coffee shop. We walked in hand in hand to the group of anthromorphics. Amy cleared her throat loudly when we were in earshot. Cream turned around, and quickly got up and hugged Amy tightly.

"Oh, Amy! I missed you so much…Ow" Cream pulled away. "What was poking me in my back?" I knew what it was. Amy raised her hand and showed off the ring. Amy and Cream happy danced and squealed; your basic teenage girl stuff. Rouge and Blaze got up from where the boys were sitting and looked at the chunk of diamond. I took her place.

"So, how do you feel? Did she pressure you into it?" Said Knuckles. He called me after I proposed to Amy and said he was sorry and he felt like I jerk. I forgave him.

"No! I wanted to. I love her." The boys shot each other a look, then burst out laughing. That annoyed me. "What? A blue, pompous hedgehog can't say that he loves somebody more than his reflection? Wait a second, that is funny."

"Well, we are all happy for you Sonic," Tails said reassuringly. The others nodded. "Besides, since you and Amy are more closer, Amy will probally want some double dates, giving me a better chance to get closer to Cream." He was still in love with Cream. He better be, because she was a sweet girl. If he broke her heart, he would be in big trouble; and not just with me.

"I _still _don't know why I'm in this story!" Shadow said angrily. "But, I find weddings revolting." He won't be saying that in a different story.

"It gets better after the weddings," said Silver. He and Blaze just celebrated their one month anniversary. I shrugged. They were giving me a good pep talk, you know, except for Shadow. The girls then came over.

"Sonic, is it alright if the girls and I go browsing?" She never had to ask, but I'm glad that she wanted to make sure.

"Yeah that's fine. Have fun." And I kissed her cheek and let her go. _Please keep it at browsing, nothing more!_


	15. Im Watching You

"What do you guys think of this one?" I said, walking out of the dressing room. I stood in front of the triple mirror. It was a large, poufy pink dress with roses cascading down the back. It looked weird. "Nah! I don't like it." I sat down, the large skirt surrounding me. "I'm never going to find a dress that's perfect!" they weren't paying attention. They stood up and pointed.

I stared at the perfect dress. It was like something from a magazine. The perfect wedding dress was right in front of me. It was solid white and was wrapped around the waist and was a flat shoulder. I quickly took it and tried it on. It was snug, which meant I had to lose weight. I've been lightheaded, but it's probably just because of excitement.

"Oh, it's beautiful, Amy!" Cream said as she put her hands on my shoulders. Blaze and Rouge nodded in agreement. "How about we go find some bridesmaid dresses? Come on, guys."

"Alright, but I don't do fake rhinestones…" Rouge started going out of earshot. I smiled and shook my head. I was going to be a bride. Sonic the Hedgehog's bride. I twirled around, but stopped when I turned at the glass window that faced the mall. It looked like Silver. I was going to wave when I saw a girl…That wasn't Blaze. He hugged the girl. He looked up and his eyes met with mine.

After I had bought the dress, (Which Sonic was going to be mad about) I walked towards my car. I wasn't going to tell Sonic until I knew. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I wheeled around and rolled my eyes. "What do you want, Silver? Another chance to cheat on Blaze?"

"Amy, you have it all wrong!" He pleaded. "She's my cousin. I would never cheat in her. Blaze is the best thing that ever happened to me. Please, Amy! Don't think that I would do that."

"Alright, but she better be your cousin, or Blaze won't be the only one mad." And I hopped in my car and drove away towards Vanilla's house.

"Hello, Amy. What's wrong?" She sensed my expression. It wasn't about Silver. It was something else. She was in the living room reading a book. Cream must have been somewhere with Tails.

"Vanilla, May I ask you something?" I sat down next to her. She set the book down. "How did you know Cream's dad was the one?"

She cleared her throat. "Well, when I met him, I felt a…connection to him. After that, we became friends. He was always there when I needed him. Like Sonic is to you." Cream must have told her about Sonic and I. "I remember this one time. I was in high school, and I was walking down the hall with Chocolate. A boy started making fun of me, and Chocolate stood up for me. Sadly, it came with a cost; he had a cut on his left eye, which left a scar. I took him to my house so I could help him. And, we felt that connection again. And we kissed. Then on, we dated. We were inseparable." She sighed. There was still one more question, and I hated myself for even wondering it, but I had to ask.

"How did he die?" I grimaced. I shouldn't have said it. Maybe I could just walk upstairs and pretend I never asked.

"It's alright, I promise." She sighed more sadly and continued. "He was working on this machine that could cure all bacteria. He was the only person there and needed a test subject. He tested himself, but the machine malfunctioned. The whole building exploded, leaving nothing but ash." Tears formed on the rims of her eyes. I hugged her tightly, as a child would hug their mother.

"Amy…" She got more serious. "I know you're getting married, but just remember. Don't let temptation kick in." I nodded. I was more mature than that! I decided it was my turn to get serious.

"Vanilla, I know this is a strange question to ask, but will you be my maid of honor?" She put her hand to her chest and smiled.

"I would love to, Amy." She kissed my forehead and I walked upstairs. I started doing my homework until my phone started ringing.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Aint that sad_

_Such a shame_

_Too bad_

_You're gonna miss the girl_

_Go on and Kiss the Girl_

That was my ringtone for Sonic. I squealed and answered it. "Hello?" I said cheerfully. I tilted my head and rested it on my arms.

"Hey, Amy. Listen, I want to take you out to somewhere special. But don't get too dressed. I don't want to spoil the surprise, so I'll be there in 15 minutes. Love you!" And he hung up. _Forget Homework! I have a date with my fiancé._

My hair was in a high ponytail with a blue scrunchie. I was wearing a white tank top and baby blue cargos. I waved to Vanilla and Cream, who just got home, and walked out the door. A speedy blur came up behind me, pecked my cheek, and picked me up bridal style.

"Hello, sweetie. So where are we going?" He was running into the forest. "I'm guessing the forest." I shurrged. I really didn't care

He led me to a waterfall. We carefully walked behind a ledge to get behind the gushing water. Inside the little cavern was a small red and white checkered blanket with a picnic basket. He grabbed my hand and sat me on the blanket.

"How sweet, a picnic!" I kissed his lips gently and opened up the basket. I took my time making a sandwich so I never had to eat. He eyed me, and after realizing what I was doing, he set down his sandwich and got slightly mad.

"Amy Rose! At first, I just thought you were a slow eater, but…you're purposely skipping meals! That's not good Amy! Now eat!"

"Sonic, when I tried on a wedding dress, the best wedding dress, might I add, was too snug. I have to fit in that dress!"

"No you don't! I don't care how you look!" His eyes were watery. This was the first time I ever saw Sonic start to tear up.

"Sonic…I have never seen you so upset." I took a bite of the sandwich, which was delicious.

"I never had a reason. But seeing you starving yourself just…" He pinched his nose. When he let go, I brushed my lips against his. He smiled sadly. I took another bite, which made him happier.

I ran through the waterfall and dove into the small pond beneath it. The water was warm, a good kind of warm. I let my hair loose and closed my eyes. I heard a splash next to me. "Copycat"

"Copy _hedgehog,_" he corrected me. He splashed me with water and I did the same. "Who's the copy hedgehog now?" I rolled my eyes and stopped.

"I should probably get home…" He nodded and we went and dried off. When we were done he took me home, but we walked instead.

"Amy?" I looked at him concerned. "You seemed to leave the mall rather quickly…Why?" I bit my lip. I didn't want to say. He may jump to conclusions too.

"Oh, I didn't want to waste any more money than needed." He nodded. I knew he would. I still never told him how much the dress was.

I sat on my bed and closed my eyes since it was 8 pm. I had gotten showered and was wearing a silk nightgown. I tried going to sleep, but heard a strange honking outside. It sounded like a car. I looked and saw Silver's cousin. I heard a girl scream her name. "Terra! Come on! We are going to be late to Blaze's party." I saw the white hedgehog walk outside her door.

She was wearing chains all over. A black skirt with a silver chain, chain choker, Black hiking boots with chains, a red barley solid tank with a slash near her stomach was covering her body. She had a black and red checkered bow in her quills. She quickly jumped in the car and they drove off.

I looked over at Cream, who was fast asleep with Cheese on her head. I tip toed out of the bed and into my drawer. I took out the outfit I wore when I sang _killing you slowly._ There was no way I was being left out from a party.

**Next chapter will be another Amy. It will be shorter though since this one was longer. R&R**


	16. Peek A Boo Cheater

Blaze's house wasn't that far from mine, so I just walked. The lights were coming through every window, strobes of rainbow lights flashing per second. I knocked on the door and was greeted by Vector. Wait, Vector? I ignored it and walked in, not greeting him back.

I searched around all the strangers around the house. It must have been people from her home world. I went into the kitchen. There was a large bowl of punch-probably spiked, some chips, and a meerkat placing everything into place. "Do you know anyone by the name of Terra?" I asked sheepishly. Her ruby eyes darted up.

"How do you know of her? Yes, she is here tonight…With her boyfriend, no doubt." She stabbed a knife she was holding into a cutting board. I sat down on a high stool across from her. "I'm Marline"

"Who is her boyfriend? I take it you don't like him." She shook her head.

"No, I don't. His name is…" There was a loud crash from the living room. We both ran out and found Silver….and Sonic! They were wrestling each other, and it didn't look like friendly play wrestling. They were pulled apart by the familiar purple cat.

"Stop it now! Sonic, why are you fighting him!" She put her hands on her hips. I stood behind Marline.

"Shh, that's _my _boyfriend, Sonic." She nodded and we continued watching. Sonic pointed at Silver.

"He told her," He then pointed to Terra, who was sitting on the sofa. "That you were his cousin, and he told you that she was his cousin. He's been cheating on you. I saw him kissing her in the backyard."

Blaze looked at Silver with glassy eyes. "Is this true?" Silver rubbed his neck and said nothing. Blaze tore her ring off and threw it at him. "Then I don't need this." She slapped him before she ran upstairs. That was everyone's cue to leave.

The only people there were me, Blaze, and Terra. Terra was sitting on the sofa still, quietly sobbing. "Why are you crying? You're the one that broke their marriage. Didn't you notice a ring?" Terra stood up after I scolded her.

"You think I knew he was married! He never had the ring on, if he did I never would've went out with him. Now I have another person who hates me." She sat back down, and I sat down to. I patted her back as she cried again.

I knocked on the door upstairs that I thought was Blaze's. "It better not be you Silver, because…" She stopped talking when she opened the door. "Amy, what are you doing here? I thought everyone left." She looked behind me, seeing the white hedgehog. "Why is she still here?" Blaze folded her arms.

I put my hands up to calm her. "Blaze, listen. She never knew. She thought Silver was single; he always took his ring off. He told me that she was his cousin, too. I never looked at his hand though. Blaze, she didn't mean harm." Terra shook her quickly, hoping to get her point across. Blaze let out a deep breath.

"I understand. I fell for his game too. I'm so stupid!" She plopped on to her bed. I and Terra followed.

"Hey, we all have a little stupidity in ourselves…" Terra shrugged. "Boys just put it out in full amounts." We all chuckled. Blaze looked down at her feet. I then thought of something.

"Hey! The fair is tomorrow. Why don't we all meet there?" They both nodded. I looked over in Blaze's open closet. I saw a lavender guitar. I looked over at Blaze slyly. "You play?" She went over and grabbed it.

"Yeah and, believe it or not, I thought something like this would happen, so I kind of wrote a song about it."

"Then kick up the tunes, girly," Terra said happily. Blaze started strumming.

_All this time I was wasting_

_Hoping you would come around_

_I've been giving out chances every time_

_And all you do is let me down_

_And it's taking me this long_

_Baby but I figured you out_

_And you're thinking we'll be fine again_

_But not this time around_

_You don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_Don't wanna hurt anymore_

_And you can say that you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did before_

_You're not sorry, no, no, no, no_

_Looking so innocent_

_I might believe you if I didn't know_

_Could've loved you all my life_

_If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold_

_And you got your share of secrets_

_And I'm tired of being last to know_

_And now you're asking me to listen_

_Cause it's worked each time before_

_But you don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_Don't wanna hurt anymore_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did before_

_You're not sorry, no, no, oh_

_You're not sorry, no, no, oh_

_You had me falling for you honey_

_And it never would've gone away, no_

_You used to shine so bright_

_But I watched all of it fade_

_So you don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_There's nothing left to beg for_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did before_

_You're not sorry, no, no, oh_

_You're not sorry, no, no, oh_

_No, oh, no, oh, no oh_

_Whoa, no, no_

"That was beautiful, Blaze." She thanked me. I looked at the clock. "Oh, we got to get going. I'll see you tomorrow!" and I walked out of her house. Terra walked into hers, and I walked in mine. Cream was still sleeping, but Cheese slightly woke up.

"Everything's going to be alright," I said to Cheese as I closed my eyes.

**I love the Silvaze couple, believe me! I just had to break them up so it would go with the plot. After some pre-writing, this story is going to be 26 chapters **_**and**_ **it will have a sequel! Oh, I want to finish this as fast as I can! The good part's coming up. Give me some ideas while you're at it. Thanks**


	17. Fairs Aren't All Fun

Amy wanted me to go with her to the fair. I looked up at the clock. It read 2:55. Only 5 more minutes, I told myself. I never noticed I was pouring to much water into the test tube. Tails cleared his throat, making me snap back into reality.

"Hey, I may be smart, but I am not doing all the work." I nodded at him and goyt back to work. "Why are you so distracted anyway?" He wiped up some of the water.

"I'm going to the fair with Amy. You're going to right, With Cream?" He nodded.

"Cream and I are you and Amy's lapdogs. Where you go we go. It's the cycle of stalker-tude." I eyed him strangely.

The fair was loud, in fact, a little too loud. I pricked my ears down a little so the sound never blasted. Amy was on my arm, Cream and Tails were behind us holding hands, and Blaze and Terra were managing the face-paint station. It was nice, I have to admit. There was a house of horrors, a ferris wheel, a couple of games, and a small rollercoaster. It was a kid one, so I don't think we were going on that one.

"Oh, Sonic, look!" I turned my head in the direction of Amy's small finger. She was wearing a white sweater and black jeans with her pink hair down her shoulders. She was pointing to the house of horrors. "Can we go in there?" She did the puppy dog face, which I couldn't help but laugh. She smiled and I walked with her to the house- which was more like a tunnel.

"I find that not being very scary." Amy shurrged at my comment.

"I know! That 'mummy' was just a mannequin in toilet paper. And the zombie, yeah, that was a guy with face paint." She rolled her eyes.

"You had pretty high expectations for a tunnel…" She smiled. She knew she did.

"Hey, Cream!" The rabbit turned around.

"Is it time?" Amy nodded and they both smiled.

"Sonic, Cream and I planned a little surprise, but we have to go get it." And they ran off to a small building. I sat next to Tails, who was sitting on a bench.

"What do you think it is if it's in there." Tails shrugged. "It might be a lab…"

"Or maybe it's a car…"

"Why in the world would I drive a car?" He laughed and so did I. We heard a whirling in the sky. I looked up, seeing the eggcrate flying above the fair. The sounds went from laughter to screams. The fair was in a dark shadow.

Eggman was dropping bombs on the fair grounds, causing people to try and leave. It looked like no one got hurt yet. I saw a kid stuck on the rollercoaster as a bomb was coming down. I got him out in time, thankfully. I gave him to his mother, who thanked me.

Cream ran out of the building, which was now on fire. I went up to her in a panic. "Where's Amy!"

Cream started crying. "I don't know, I lost her in there with all the smoke. You have to hurry!"

I heard rumbling and quickly turned around. The building started to collapse. I ran, but was caught by two firefighters. The building was now completely collapsed. "Amy!" I said with many different emotions. Love, hate, anger, sadness, and fear.


	18. Burn, Baby Burn!

I looked around me. The building collapsed and I was under a metal beam. I couldn't get out of there. I started struggling, but it was no use. I thought of what I would miss. My wedding, prom, the resistance. Most of all, I would miss my friends and family. I closed my eyes, ready to be engulfed by the flames.

I felt 2 muscline hands scoop me up from underneath the bar. The heat started going down? I opened my eyes and saw a red hedgehog. He had flames (yes, actual flames) for quills. His eyes were a deep shade of gold. They were almost like honey orbs. He never looked down once at me.

He had got me out of there safely. He was amazing. I had to thank him "Thank you! May I ask what…your name is?" He was gone. I turned around and saw the blue hedgehog. I ran and embraced him in a bear hug. He pet my hair gently as I quietly sobbed. I felt really tired, and fell asleep in his arms.

"_Sonic, we have to go save those children!" I yelled franticly._

"_I know Amy. Don't worry, we will get them out of the fire." Then a flame orb went past him. "What was that!" I knew who it was. It was that stranger that saved me._

_The children were now out of the building. The flaming red hedgehog was now at normal tempature, with maroon quills and black stripes along them. He walked over to me and smiled._

"_They are safe now, amy." He knew my name? He kissed the top of my head and disappeared to who-knows-where. I liked it…_

I looked around my room. I was in my bed, where Cream was right next to me, staring. "What are you-"

"Were you having a dream about Sonic? You were saying 'I love you', so that seems reasonable." And she went back to bed. She was so strange. I went back to sleep for an hour or two. I was saying I love you while I was sleeping? Who was I saying it to?

"We were just here 2 days ago! Why are we back?" Cream groaned. We were at the mall again, but this time we were looking at prom dresses. "Are you sure you want to be looking for prom dresses now? I mean, your arm…"

My arm was burned a little, but that didn't stop me from shopping. "Hey, I'm getting this dress. This is going to be my last big party before my wedding."

"I know, but Amy, I'm going to miss you." I stopped and looked at her. She was like a sister to me, and it always hurt to lose someone from your fsmily. I know that feeling. I hugged her.

"You don't need to miss me. I'm going to be living close by, and Sonic and I are waiting until you and Tails come into the resistence too." She smiled. "Oh, Cream, look at this!" I showed her a lavender silk sheath dress.

"Oh, It's wonderful! Do you think Tails would like it?"

"No…He would love it!" And we went in to try some more for me.

I found a dress that looked almost like Creams, only mine was red and was bejeweled with black rhinestones at the bodice. I got a small shawl to cover my arm. "We are going to look amazing tomorrow after school!" Cream nodded in agreement.

**The next day at school**

"Attetion, everyone! I have an announcement," Said Trina, the "popular" fox said. She brushed her red bangs out of eyes. Her skin was a light brown. "I'm most likely to be Prom Queen, so just don't bother entering. It's only going to give you shame. BRUCE!" her boyfriend, who looked exactly like her, only a boy, walked away with her.

"You should enter, Cream and Amy. You guys are way better than her," Tails and Sonic said casually.

"You know, that's not a bad idea," Cream said, looking over at me to see my answer.

"Oh, All right!" And then we all cheered. This was going to be a memorable night


	19. Nerdy Love

**The next night…**

"Oh, the mister Tails is going all out," I chuckled when he walked out of the bathroom. He was wearing a velvet black tux with a red bow tie. I looked at his wrist. "You even have the flower-thingy!"

He folded his arms. "Don't act like you don't know what it's called!"

"Corsage," I muttered under my breath. I looked at my attire. I had the blue version of his tux. "I rock this tux more than you!" I rubbed his head under my knuckle, at which he pushed me and ran out the door To Cream's house. Why was he in such a hurry?

I saw something drop out of his pocket, but he never. I picked it up. It was a little box. I opened it up and saw a crystal ring with a small diamond at the top. He was going to propose to Cream? "Tails, did ya' drop something?" I waved the little box and his face went red. He quickly hovered over and grabbed the box.

"I just love her, you know? We both work at a 12th grade level, we are both 16, and we can probably graduate at the same time as you and Amy!" he said with a smile. He planned this all out already.

"Alright, I can't deny that. Come on, we have to get our lovely ladies." And we sped to Cream and Amy's house.

We were sitting in Vanilla's foyer. I turned to the stairs, finding a silver heel walk delicately down the stairs. Amy walked down with a smile on her light pink lips. Her hair was pinned up in a bun. She came over and kissed my cheek. I pretended to kiss her and whispered in her ear. "Tails is gonna-" I was interrupted by a flash.

"Come on Sonic! Get in the picture." Cream grabbed my hand and pulled Amy and I into the surrounding light. Vanilla clicked the picture.

"Wonderful," she said tearfully. "Go ahead, but don't be too long!" And we waved goodbye.

We got there and the song _Everybody's Fool by Evanescence _was playing. Cream and Tails went to the other side of the gym, which was done in city nights.

"Where did you learn to dance like this?" Amy said as I twirled her around. "Spare time, Or maybe Eggman as a dance partner?" I chuckled.

"The second one for sure." I dipped her and the next song came on. It was _Crazier _by Taylor Swift.

"This is Cream's favorite song. Who picked it?" I knew what was happening, but I didn't want to intrude. I led Amy outside to the 'patio.' Her bangs fluttered in the wind. "It's beautiful." I nodded. It was. I pointed to an alignment of stars.

"See those stars?" She nodded. "Well when they are formed in that shape, that's how well the couple looking at it will last. It's in the forever position." I kissed her cheek and she blushed. We heard a loud squeal and a round of roaring applause.

We walked in and saw Tails twirling Cream around. She had a crown on that said Prom Queen and the ring I saw Tails with.

"He proposed?" She asked surprised. I nodded smugly. "You knew, didn't you?" I wrapped my arm around her, avoiding her arm.

"Yeah, we'll you got to keep in the know." We both chuckled. I looked over at Trina, who was yelling at the vote counter. "She's not very happy about the winner…"

"Now we can all go to the resistance together!" Cream and Tails walked over to us.

"Amy, it's your turn to squeal at my ring." They did so. I knuckle bumped Tails' shoulder and he rubbed it.

"Sure you're ready, bud?"

"I think I have an idea." Amy then walked over to me after Tails stopped talking.

"Why don't we have a double wedding?" We all nodded in agreement. Amy yawned. It was around 11:50. Prom ended at midnight, So we left.

Tails started folding his tux. He was wearing plaid pajama bottoms with no shirt. "You are such a copy fox, you know that?" I threw the shirt he was supposed to be wearing at him.

"It is getting warmer. What, you want me to have a heat stroke?" He got on the bed, becoming more serious. "Do you think I'm going to be a good husband?"

"You don't even have to ask yourself that question. I have to ask myself that question. Amy has a lot on me."

"I'm sure you'll be fine." He took off his glasses and went to bed. How sure was he, though? I went to bed too. Graduation was next week. I heard Cream was doing the speech. Cream was like the sister I never had, so I knew she would be a great wife to Tails.


	20. Someone's in the Kitchen with Mommy

**I lost the contest. :( oh well, I'll have another chance someday.**

Vanilla was happy and sad that Cream was getting married. Vanilla was waiting on the sofa when we got home. She was happy it was Tails, but upset because she was losing her daughter.

"I'm always be your little girl, mom." And they hugged. They were probably the closet family I've ever seen. I quietly walked upstairs as they talked. I put on my pajamas and admired my dress. Why did I pick it? Then I thought of my dream. That hedgehog, he must have had a bigger impact on me then I thought. I was interrupted by the door cracking open and tiny footsteps.

"Amy, you okay?" I turned around and nodded at Cream. She got out her pajamas. "Do you think Tails will still like me after the wedding?" What had brought that on?

"Cream," I started. I sat next to her on her bed. "You know Tails would never be like that. He loves you now and forever." She smiled. "You should get to bed." And I turned off the lights.

I was peacefully sleeping until I heard an almost silent crash came from downstairs. I pricked my ears up to make sure it wasn't my imagination. There it was again. I ran quietly to Vanilla's room to make sure she was alright. I cracked the door open slowly, but she wasn't there. I carefully walked down the stairs, trying to see a figure. I saw that the kitchen voice was on, along with some barely audible voices.

"Stop that," Vanilla said playfully. She must have known who was in the house. I decided I could go back upstairs, but I wanted to stay to find out. "Here, I'll clean it up. Be more careful next time."

"Alright, Vanilla," said a grizzly voice. Who was he? I looked at the shadows on the ground. I covered my mouth with my hand to avoid screaming. I ran back up the stairs, hoping they didn't hear me. I ran into the bed, and Cream started stirring.

"Amy, what's going on?" She said sleepily.

"Shhh, go back to sleep, I'll tell you in the morning." She nodded and went back to sleep. I couldn't tell Cream yet, she would be so confused. I tried to close my eyes so daylight could come faster. Maybe I could tell Tails first.

**Tail's lab the next day…**

"Tails," I called, searching the room. There were gadgets and gizmos all over the ground. I even tripped on one. I muttered under my breath, "Damn fox doesn't know how to clean up." The fox then appeared and grabbed my hand.

"Sorry about the mess, but I wasn't expecting anybody." He studied my face, which was splashed with worry. "What's wrong?" He sat down on a bench and I sat next to him. I took a deep breath.

"I saw Vector and Vanilla kissing last night, and I don't know how to tell Cream."

"How about you just say, 'I saw you're mom with Vector last night. I think they're dating?'"

"Yeah, that should be easy," I said sarcastically. "Her mom's only been in one relationship." He nodded.

"Chocolate died 12 years ago, Amy. If Vanilla could move on, so can Cream, She is tougher than you think. Trust me," He said calmly.

"I guess you're right." I shrugged. "Thanks, Tails." I kissed his cheek and he smiled. I walked home and thought about how I would tell Cream, or maybe I should tell Vanilla before telling Cream.

Vanilla opened the door and gave me some tea. She must have known. "I know that you know." That about sums it up. "Just let me tell Cream, okay. I've never had someone other than Chocolate." I nodded.

"Don't worry. So, I heard you're letting Cream wear your wedding dress. She's going to look so beautiful." I felt a slight wetness in my eyes. "Cream will be fine, I hope."

That was right. I hoped she would be fine. Cream came down wearing a jogging suit and a yellow headband. Vanilla set down her tea cup. "Cream, there's something I have to tell you."


	21. Bold Move, Fiancee!

I was sitting on the hill behind my house. It was breezy day, but it was nice. I dipped my head back and closed my eyes. There was so much going on; Graduation in a week, the wedding the day after that, and joining the resistance. I felt something warm on my face. I opened my eyes and saw chocolate ones staring at me. I jumped back. "Cream, what's wrong and why are you hovering over my face like a stalker?"

"Oh, Sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were alive. Why are you sitting all alone?" She sat next to me on the grass. "Something bothering you?"

"Well, just…Life been pretty hectic." I shrugged.

"I know how that feels." She rolled her eyes. "I just found out Vector's been in the kitchen with mommy." I looked at her bug eyed. Her mom had a boyfriend?

"I'm guessing you're not very happy."

"See, that's where I don't know. I mean," She put her arms around her knees. "I'm happy for my mom, but she's replacing my dad."

"Cream," I picked up a few flowers and started fiddling with them. "Just because you're mom's dating doesn't mean she's replacing him. She still loves him so much, and I don't even have to ask her to know that." I gave her the flower bracelet I accidently made. She slipped it on and hugged me.

"Thanks, Sonic." She got up and started walking. She turned around. "And you know, I always thought of you as a brother." That was probably the sweetest thing anybody ever told me. I sighed.

I decided to go into the forest to clear my head. I inspected every branch as if it was part of a scavenger hunt. Then I saw one that I couldn't help but smile at.

_I saw Amy carving into a tree at Cream's tenth birthday. I walked up to her and tapped he shoulder, which made her jump back. "What the heck, Sonic?" Heck, she was so funny trying to be all kid like._

"_What the _hell_ are you doing to that tree?" I tried to move her gloved hands, but she poked me with the stick. OW! I rubbed my hand._

"_Nothing you need to see! Cream is about to blow out the candles, let's go. " She started walking to the picnic table, but I stayed and looked. __**Amy+ **__She never finished it. It was surrounded by a heart. If I asked her who it was, she would hit me with that hammer. Thanks Tails for getting her that._

I walked around the tree, and then saw something else that didn't make me smile. It was another heart, but it was a different girl's: **Sally +Sonic. **I remembered that day too. It was 2 years ago.

"_Oh, Sonic," Sally taunted. "I have a present for you." I walked over and wrapped my arms around her. She had a bow on her head since it was my 15__th__ birthday. She started kissing me. I brushed my fingers through her hair. She pulled away for air._

"_Hold on, I want to remember today." She picked up a carving stick and started writing in the tree. I put my head on her shoulder and kissed her neck. When she finished writing, I looked at the heart with our names in it. For some reason then, I didn't like it there._

I shook my head to try and get rid of the thoughts. I picked up a stick and started scratching out the heart and finished Amy's. Speaking of Amy, I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hey, handsome. What are you…?" She looked at what I did. "You remembered. You hated me then. Now I have a ring on my finger." She kissed my shoulder with her warm lips. I turned around to see her face. I gently caressed her cheek that was pumping blood beneath her skin. She must have been running before she came here. She was wearing a jogging suit similar to the one Cream was wearing, only blue.

"Is something wrong?" She knocked me out of my daze. Her eyes were sparkling like emerald pools. Not thinking I kissed her passionately. She was pretty shocked, but invited me in soon after. For 30 seconds, we just stood there, kissing.

"Wow, that was surprising. What for?" She pushed me onto the ground, which was covered in green leaves. "What do you have up your sleeve?" She traced her finger along my shirt. I rolled around so she was underneath me.

"What, I can't kiss my fiancée and not be questioned." She chuckled and I kissed her again. I felt her arms near the waistline of my jeans. I quickly pulled away and stood up. She followed. I started walking towards my house.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" She then stopped to think for a second. "Sonic, I'm sorry, I didn't," I stopped her by turning around to face her.

"It's not you. It's just…" I put my face in my hands. "It's just, I can't. I won't. Not until you know." She nodded. "I have to go home and meet Tails. I'll see you at graduation tomorrow." I kissed her forehead and walked off.


	22. Enter Miss Sally Holder of Secrets

I punched a tree. I was so stupid! I should have never done that. What was I thinking, anyway; he would say yes? I didn't want to go home now. I just wanted to think. I went against the back of the tree. Graduation was tomorrow. That was amazing. 4 years went by too fast.

Cream was doing the speech, too? She was never really the speech giver; in fact, I don't think I ever heard her give a speech. My thoughts were interrupted by a rustling. I looked around. "Sonic?" No answer. "Tails?" Nope. "Knuckles, Cream, Shadow?" I still wasn't given an answer. I got up to look around.

The rustling was coming from a bush. It sounded like growling; a girl growling. I tried to look into the branches, but I couldn't see into it. I was then knocked to the ground, along with a slap across my cheek. "What the hell?" I looked around, but the person was gone again. I got out my hammer ready to hit the person. It was grabbed out of my hand and was hit in my back. "Dammit! Who are you?" The figure walked out of the tree's shadows.

It was Sally, Sonic's first girlfriend. "Did you miss me?" She held her hands up in a ta-da formation. "A little birdie told me that you were Sonic's girlfriend…" She looked at my finger, which made her smug look get madder. "Make that Fiancée." She ran towards me and knocked me on the ground. This time I fought back. I grabbed her hair and threw her off me.

"Lose some damn weight!" And I punched her right in the jaw. She rubbed it and looked at her hand. It was covered in blood from her lip. I swung my hammer smugly. "Sonic loves me now."

"Oh, really. I guess you'll be his first? Well, you're wrong. I hold that title." I stopped swinging the hammer and wiped the look off my face.

"What," I mumbled. I couldn't believe it. I fell to my knees. Sally walked over to me and crouched down to my level. She looked at my tear stricken face.

"I would love to see you cry for hours over the guy that dosen't love you, but I have to go and fight in the resistance." She clicked her tounge and walked off.

"SONIC THE DAMN HEDGEHOG!" I yelled as I slammed the door to his house. Tails looked over the banister.

"Woah, Amy! What's wrong. Don't kill me, I'm just going to meet Cream at the pizza parlor" He ran out of the house. Coward. I ran up the stairs. I opened up Sonic's door. He was doing his homework. He looked up and stood up.

"Amy, what happened. You're bleeding." I knew my lip was bleeding. I could taste it, but I didn't care. He put his hands on my shoulders. I shook him off. "Amy, tell me what happened right now."

"You tell me what happened with Sally." He looked at me confused. "She told me what happened. Is that why you didn't..." My voice started breaking and the tears started rolling. He gently rubbed them away.

"Amy…Nothing happened between Sally and I. She…Something happened and I had to say it happened. I did it only to protect her. I broke up with her after that. But, I never wanted," He pointed between us. "That to happen until I knew you were ready. I love you too much, Amy." I hugged him tightly and sobbed into his shirt.

After I calmed down, we sat on the bed. He put my hands between his. "We will, though. Let's just wait until we are married, alright." I nodded. That seemed like a good plan.

**So…What will happen. Will Cream mess up the speech? Did something happen between Sonic and Sally? How will the wedding turn out? Found out soon. Trying to finish by the end of the week. Please Review though, I need the cheering up. :( The story is so sad for me. But in a good way too :)**


	23. Sonic the Hero

Amy left after a while of talking about the wedding. She kept asking me about what happened, but I kept changing the subject. Tails came into my room, holding a ball of tinfoil. He threw it at me. "Hey," he muffled. He still had whatever was in that tinfoil in his mouth. "What happened with Amy?" He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and sat down on a chair.

I never told him the story either. It was now or never, I guess. And it was good practice for telling Amy.

"When I had turned 16, Sally and I were temporarily off. She had been trying to get boy's attention Miniskirts, high heels, crop tops, and fishnet leggings made up her wardrobe every day. Well there was a party that I was invited to, and Sally wanted to make sure I got jealous. So she decided to work her magic."

"_You think Tails is going to be alright?" I asked Knuckles as we got in his Mercedes. I squirmed, but not because of nervousness, but because the seats were sticky. "Dude, you have to clean this car!"_

"_You do it your way," He put the key into the ignition. "And I'll dirty it up my way." He pressed on the pedal. We were heading to Scourge's house. His parties were the best, or so they say. "Besides," He grabbed a lollipop from who knows where. "He'll be fine, Cream's studying with him."_

_That was true. Knuckles and I were trying to get Tails to start dating. I then thought of two things. "Why the hell am I in a car?" Knuckles looked at me and just laughed at me. I looked at him angrily. "Also, where's Amy going to be during all of this?" I shuddered. Amy had just became to really like me._

"_She's with Cream. I talked to them earlier." He shrugged it off and finished eating his lollipop. We pulled up to the party sooner than I thought. Somebody came at the same time as us. Knuckles looked in the direction that I was. "Dude, how could you break up with her?"_

_Sally was wearing a blood red corset and a black chain mini-skirt. She had fishnet stockings and fingerless gloves. Her reddish hair was in a sharp bob. I scoffed. She was trying way too hard to get me to like her again._

"_Come on, Scourge!" Sally yelled playfully. She was starting a game of spin the bottle. He sat right across from her and he brought a few other girls with him. I sat on the couch watching a football game with Shadow and Knuckles. I knew Scourge had a metal medallion tucked in his shirt. I ignored it; let those girls always get him. They were all try-hards. I knew I was done with Sally. If you were caught doing anything with Scourge, your rep would either hit rock bottom, or be at the top._

"_The lady's dig me. They all wanted me to join them during spin the bottle," Scourge said to his gang. I had about enough of his cokyness. There wasn't enough room for mine._

"_Hey, Scourge," He turned around at my cocky comment. " I'm sure the girls would all like to know how you kept getting a chance to kiss them." I got louder as I went on. "Oh yeah, maybe it was from THE MEDALLION STUCK IN YOUR SHIRT!" That got all the girls ready to claw his eyeballs out. . Sally ran after me when I left the room._

_"Hey, Sonic...So I guess this means we're back together?" I shook my head no and kept walking._

_"_So Sally wanted revenge on you?," Tails Rocked back in the seat. "Don't be so scared to tell Amy." And he walked to his lab.I thought I should be, but I shouldn't then.

**Alright, this chapter was a bit icky. If you never understood anything, message me. I need some comments/questions/critique. Thank you all for the support!**


	24. XOXO Graduation

"Come here girls," Vanilla said as she waved her hand. She straightened out our gowns that were as blue as Sonic. I put my hat on, careful not to mess up my hair. It was in a bun with curled bangs. Cream wore her ears in a ponytail and had silver eyeshadow on. Vanilla smiled. "You remind me of me, Cream. And _you,_" She pointed to me. "You remind me of Chocolate. He was sweet and kind and could kick anyone's butt if needed." I smiled at the mother figure. Cream and I were going to meet her there.

It was 4:30 when we got there. We had 5 minutes until Cream got up and did her speech. I patted Cream's shoulders and she smiled. Cheese started tugging at my hat. I took it off and placed it on him. It brought him closer to the ground and covered his whole body. He lifted it up to say his little eyes. "Choa!" he exclaimed with a smile. I smiled back and went to take my seat next to Tails and Sonic.

"Hey, Amy," Sonic cooed as he put his arm around me. I leaned my head against his sliky robe. It was warm from his body heat. "Hey, Tails," He said over my head. "Your girlfriend's about to start her speech." That was true. Cream walked up gracefully next to the podium.

"Hi," she stuttered. She waved nervously. There was a few scattered chuckles." Today…Today is the day we are becoming what we will be. There are couples that will stay together forever." She looked over at Tails, Sonic and I. "Couples that have broken apart." Blaze nodded, but never broke. "And our duty to protect Mobious." Everyone cheered, including the little ball underneath the hat.

"My experiences here at Mobius High have been amazing, And me having the chance to graduate with all my friends really just makes me joyous. I even…" She gazed vacantly into the crowd. "I even…" She tried to go on, but her mouth wouldn't let her. She ran off the stage. I stood up, ready to go after her. I turned in the direction she was looking. Vector had his arm around Vanilla, whose head was gently resting on his skin. She never noticed Cream had run off.

"Cream?" I asked as I wandered the dark corrider behind the stage. "Choa?" Cheese mimicked. I turned around to the sound of crying. It was the rabbit. She was holding her hat around her legs. "You okay." I took my robe and wiped at her smeared macasra.

"I should be!" She cried in sobs. "I love my mom…I do! It's just…I don't know." I hugged her tightly.

"And that's okay…Everybody has second thoughts about stuff. If Sonic never had his, we wouldn't be together." We both chuckled and hugged.

"Uh," a familiar grizzly voice said. I let go of Cream and she looked up. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but…I'm sorry we never told you sooner, Cream." She ran up and hugged Vector. She was a fast forgiver. Cream went back onstage and finished her speech.I went back to my seat and Sonic rubbed my shoulders.

"You're so nice, you know that?" I smiled. I guess I was. "That's why I'm going to be happy to call you mine tomorrow." Tomorrow was the day we would be united forever.


	25. Cold Tears and Cold Secrets

**Amy's POV**

Roses were around the corrider. I was waiting for my cue to go on; The Wedding March. I was so nervous, I thought the pink, light blue, and white roses would fall out my hands. I was breathing heavily. Today's the day I kept telling myself. That was just making me more nervous.

"_I was his first, sweetie." How did I know if that was true or not? _I shook my head to clear my thoughts. The music started, and I gulped. I tried moving my feet. No luck, so I tried again. Same thing happened. I felt the tears running down my face. Cream looked over at me. I complety forgot she was there.

"Amy?" I started running towards the room where I had gotten dressed. "Amy!" She looked around to see if anyone was going after me. I closed the door and sat on the armchair. I didn't know why I couldn't do this.

**Sonic's POV**

The music stopped a few moments ago. She should have been up here, holding my hand. Where was she? Tails, who was waiting for his turn, put his hand on my shoulder. "Maybe she had dress problems." That was his way of telling me it was going to be alright. I saw the door creak open, but no one else did. The little rabbit was poking her eyes through the crack. She mouthed _She's scared._

I walked out of the altar room casually. I held Cream's shoulders gently. "Where did she go?" I looked at her. She had her two ears wrapped around her scalp and had shimmer going through it. Her chocolate brown eyes were acessoriesed with silver eye shade. Her veil was behind her head and was kept there by a small tiara. Her dress was probably bigger than her. "You look nice too." She couldn't help but let flush go to her cheeks.

"Thank you. She went in there." She pointed with a gloved finger. I nodded and went to two white doors. I pushed them open and saw my little pink hedgehog, curled up in a ball. Her face was teary, but not smeared. Her bouqet was at the floor, where her lacey petticoat was flowing. It matched her top part of her dress as well.

"You're so beautiful today…" She looked up at my voice and made an O shape with her mouth. I sighed and sat down on the armchair across from her. "And yet you sit her curled up in a ball." I wiped her bang out of her face. She smiled softly, but it slowly faded.

"But Sonic," She asked softly. "What happened with Sally. Why won't you tell me?" I took a deep breath.

"Scourge played spin the bottle but always scammed everybody." She nodded and waved her hands In a circular motion. "I told the girls about it, they got mad. Sally thought we were back together. I turned her down and she didn't want people to know that, not even herself." She kissed me. I pushed her back. "Let's save it for the asile." She nodded and took my head.


	26. All's Well That Ends Well,,,Sometimes

So everything went smoothly. Sonic and I had a longer than needed kiss. We needed to keep our hands off each other. Tails and Cream was such a wonderful match. They danced so calmly together and shared on last kiss before they left the reception. Vanilla shared a speech before they left.

"_Tomorrow will be just the beginning of my two girls' adventures." She blotted at a few tears. "I know they will get past any struggles because that's how I raised them. I love you both, and you married such wonderful men." Then they all raised their glasses. It may have been short, but at least it was meaningful._

"I love you, Sonic," I said as we twirled in the spotlight. I rested my head on his shoulder. He was wearing a black suit. "I'll always remember today. Will you." He shook his head no. I looked up at him surprised.

"I'll never forget it." He held my chin and brushed his lips against me. That was so sweet what he had just said.

After the reception was over, Sonic and I ran out to a small carriage pulled by a horse. He grabbed the reins and I placed my hand gently on his. "Where are we going?" He looked up at me.

"Wherever we need to go. As long as I'm with you, I could go anywhere." And we shared one last kiss. The time was 11:11. I never wished for anything. I had already got it.

_My second half_

_Wasn't ever too far_

_Our love was forever_

_Shining like a star_

_I always knew_

_That we be forever_

_I never thought it could be_

_this true_

_Just tell me_

_one last time_

_Why we couldn't say goodbye_

_When the rain was falling down_

_Our sweet kiss wasn't a lie_

_I know that we are fitting together_

_Like we been together all along_

_(Together all aong)_

**Oh, how sweet. Well, I guess they'll be together forever? Wait, what was that? A red hedgehog, perhaps? Oh, speaking of which; Vector and Vanilla? Oh, I'm sure Vector isn't hiding anything…or anyone. Oops, better stop talking. I want to leave you some suspense. *Laughs evilly***


	27. Credits

Ending Credits:  
=====================

Cast…  
Amy Rose…..Amy Rose/Amelia Starr  
Sonic the Hedgehog…Sonic the Hedgehog  
Miles 'Tails' Prower…Tails  
Cream…Cream/Sugar  
Vanilla…Vanilla  
Vector…Vector  
Blaze…Blaze  
Terra…Terra  
Silver…Silver  
Knuckles…Knuckles  
OC Ember…Flaming Hedgehog

===========================

Songs…  
Solo….Elizabeth  
Gone (with the wind)/Killing You Slowly…Elizabeth  
When you kiss me…Elizabeth  
Kiss the girl (remix)…Ashley Tisdale  
You're not Sorry…Taylor Swift  
Everybody's Fool…Evanescene  
Crazier…Taylor Swift  
Together…Elizabeth

**Enjoy the next part; Static. It has been published on my account already. Read it now! Go**


End file.
